


Operation

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Operation

Pepper was the only person he’d let touch his heart (literally, OK? Bad enough without getting metaphorical) but if there was anybody else in the world he was going to trust then it’d be Rhodey. So he let them open him up and work on the arc reactor when it went wonky and he couldn’t reach himself. That fault probably accounted for the extra jolt, tingling fingers, and the jump of his pulse as he felt both Pepper and Rhodey mess with the current in his chest. Between the two of them, maybe they could keep him running all right.


End file.
